


Why?

by Bread_Stars



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, READ THIS AT MY FUNERAL, i was killed in writing this tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7003882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bread_Stars/pseuds/Bread_Stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valjean walked the streets of Paris in attempt to find the inspector who had been set on capturing him his entire life yet, when he had finally got him, took off and was nowhere to be seen. The night was mild yet dark due to the clouds floating low overhead and covering the stars.</p><p>The inspector would not like such a night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why?

Valjean walked the streets of Paris in attempt to find the inspector who had been set on capturing him his entire life yet, when he had finally got him, took off and was nowhere to be seen. The night was mild yet dark due to the clouds floating low overhead and covering the stars.

The inspector would not like such a night. 

As he neared the river, he could make out a dark shadow looming precariously near the edge of the bridge. He frowned and quickened his pace. As he got nearer he recognised the figure as the man who'd been hunting him his whole life.

First he was addressed with a pang of fear for himself. If he should go up to the inspector he might be sent back to prison. This was quickly replaced with a second fear but this time for the inspector. His life was quite literally on the edge and he could die any second. That thought alone was enough to make him freeze.

There was a sudden splash which awoke him from his temporary paralysis. He broke into a run toward the bridge and leaned over the edge in attempt to spot him. After spotting where he'd fallen, he spent no time debating whether to jump in but simply threw himself over the edge. 

Anyone watching the scene would've thought him to be a madman. The fear was engraved into his face and could not be missed even by a blind man.

When he hit the water, he was greeted with a surge of adrenaline which was almost overpowered by the cold water weakening his bones. He ignored the cold and swam frantically in search for the inspector. 

After what seemed like hours but was only in reality minutes, he found Javert's body. Using the remainder of his strength, he pulled him to the banks of the Seine before collapsing in uneven breaths. In a second, his brain once again registered what was going on and he sat straight up before turning to Javert.

He quickly checked his pulse but found that there was nothing. 

No. 

He pushed up and down on his chest in attempt to get the water out of his lips go and revive him. He felt tears running down his face but blinked them away focusing on the task at hand. He pressed his lips to Javert's and exhaled. He repeated this again and again but each time it was less likely that he was going to be revived.

"Damn it, Javert. Why did you do that?" He yelled collapsing onto the inspector's chest hoping to hear him breath again.

It didn't happen though and it never would happen again. 

"I love you." Valjean whispered still clinging onto him. "Why did you want to die?" 

He didn't expect an answer though a glimmer of hope still shone despite the fact that his question would remain unanswered. 

Just as his love would remain dead.


End file.
